1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for studying the relation between hydrodynamic pressure variations in water and fish behavior. More specifically, it relates to apparatus used to study the variations in hydrostatic pressure and particle motion for correlations with fish movement towards and away from, zones of danger to fish, such as the intakes of hydroelectric power generating turbines.
2. Prior Art
Studies in the past of fish behavior were based on simulation of the hydrodynamic pressure variation in the water surrounding a fish, and to this end, plastic models in the shape of a fish were used, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,465 to the inventors of the present invention.